cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Iain Glen
Iain Glen (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead ''(1990)Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Dead (1990)[Hamlet]: Slashed with a poisoned blade during a swordfight with Sven Medvesek; shown in a montage of all the deaths from Hamlet. *''Beautiful Creatures'' (2000) [Tony]: Shot to death by Maurice Roëves after Iain shoots Alex Norton. *''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider'' (2001) [Manfred Powell]: Ridgehanded to the throat by Angelina Jolie following a struggle in a tomb. If Iain is still alive by the end of the fight, he is either buried alive or crushed to death when the tomb collapses around him. *''Darkness (2002)'' [Mark]: Bleeds to death after his daughter (Anna Paquin) cuts his throat to perform a tracheotomy, not knowing that the demonic forces have taken away the pen they were going to use for a breathing pen. (Thanks to Laurence) *''Resident Evil: Extinction'' (2007) [Dr. Sam Isaacs]: Cut to shreds with a series of cutting lasers at the end of a struggle with Milla Jovovich (Iain was wearing heavy mutant makeup by this time). *''Resident Evil: The Final Chapter (2016)'' [Dr. Isaacs/ Dr Isaac's Clone]: Iain plays duel roles in the film. "Dr. Isaacs" is stabbed to death by his clone (Iain Glen) "Dr. Isaac's Clone" is eaten by dozens of zombies, and doesn't reanimate due to the antidote becoming airborne. TV Deaths * Doctor Who: Flesh And Stone (2010) '[Father Octavian]: Neck snapped (offscreen) by one of the Weeping Angels. He is last seen saying his farewells to Matt Smith with the Angel's arm frozen around his neck, a snapping sound being heard as Matt leaves. * Ripper Street: The Weight Of One Man's Heart (2013) '[''Madoc Faulkner]: Apprehended by the police when he leads his gang into a robbery at The Royal Mint, he shoots himself through the mouth with a derringer. (Thanks to Brian) * [[Borgia (2011 series)|The' Borgias: Pax Vobiscum '']](2013)'' ''[Girolama Savonarola]: Executed by hanging. His body is then burned. * The Red Tent (2017) [Jacob]: Dies of old age in his tent, in the presence of his daughter Rebecca Ferguson but he is mostly blind and losing his faculties and thinks she is his wife Morena Baccarin. (Thanks to Brian) *''Mrs Wilson'' (2018) [Alexander Wilson]: Dies of a heart attack. (Thanks to Brian) *Game of Thrones: The Long Night (2019) 'Mormont: Stabbed to death by numerous undead. He dies in the arms of Emilia Clarke. Gallery Isaacs'_death.png|Iain Glen in Resident Evil: Extinction Isaacs' death (Final Chapter).png|Iain Glen in Resident Evil: The Final Chapter Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:1961 Births Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by voodoo Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Actors who died in Paul W.S. Anderson Movies Category:Death scenes by choking Category:People who died in a Resident Evil film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:BBC Stars Category:Actors who died in Russell Mulcahy Movies Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:Returned character death scenes Category:People who died in Tomb Raider Movies Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Kick-Ass Cast Members Category:DC Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:People who died in Game of Thrones Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Musicians Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees